


Swear Jar

by gadridel



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the X-files, Swearing, aside from some swearing, but dipper works in a coffee shop, but i really wouldn't call that bad, cause why the fuck no t, coffee shop AU, gay dorks, kinda cheesy, nerds, pinescone, so kind of ????, there's really nothing negative in here, well not really a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadridel/pseuds/gadridel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear a lot. I need to repay you for all of them." Dipper hummed between kisses, continuing to pepper his face in them. "I guess you should let me off the hook like this a little more."<br/>"And I think that you should swear a little more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear Jar

_First day of college. Couldn’t quite say I wasn’t excited from the start- moving all the stuff into my dorm, however, was a bit of a workout that would’ve been nice to avoid. I nearly dropped what I was doing when I spotted this one person- I don’t quite know why, but… he’s so appealing. I was standing around my room, trying to decide where to hang my X-files poster when this tall guy decides he’s going to waltz right in and I’m about to call him out until I realize that, holy crap, this guy is my roommate. So now I have this tall guy in my apartment, yea? Well I take a good look at this guy. He has this… air about him. I can’t really quite explain it, Mabel, but.. I can tell this guy is a writer or something. His name is Wirt. He’s really nice, too, surprisingly. The gentle giant type. He seems a little strange._  
 

Dipper hadn’t said much to the man he shared his room with, aside from some light and mildly awkward conversation taking place the day they moved in. After that, they came to realize, their schedules clashed in a manner so that they were rarely in the dorm at the same time. Sometimes he’d have passing thoughts- ones that wished he could get to know the man better- but he let passing thoughts pass and his life continued to slowly tick on. However, their usual avoidance routine decided that it was time that such came to a halt.  
 

       Dipper was in his mid-day class, getting ready to take notes a few minutes prior to the class actually beginning. He’d almost completely settled when he felt a very light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, mildly surprised to see his roommate giving him a small smile. "Hey ah.. mind if I borrow a pencil? If you have one, that is."  
 

       He had a certain expression on his face that seemed to make it practically impossible for Dipper to say no. "Ah- sure! I have one, let me get it." As he bent over and grabbed a pencil out of his bag, Wirt took a seat next to him. "Here you are." He handed the pencil to him, which was met with a smile as the other took it from him.  
 

       "Thank you. I hope you don't mind if I sit here." Wirt began to start placing his things on the table in front of him.  
 

       "Oh no, not at all. As long as you don't start throwing things at me all of class." Dipper chuckled quietly, causing the other to laugh as well.  
 

       "Not even a few sarcastic remarks?" Wirt said a bit more confidently, sporting a wide smile along with it. This caused them both to laugh a bit harder.  
 

       "Alright, witty remarks are fine. I more or less meant physical things, but if you wanna be such a-"  
 

       "-Smartass?" Wirt finished for him. They both practically erupted into chuckles, getting a few strange looks from the other people around them. Neither of them really noticed. In their own minds, they were both having similar thoughts.  _I think I'd like to get to know this guy more._  
 

       From that day forth, they continued sitting next to each other in class- and in every other one that they shared, for that matter. They began speaking more when they were in their dorm, exchanging words on topics from which band sounded the best to mystery novels to their own experiences with things that couldn't be pushed away as a pure coincidence or one-time miracle. They grew to be fast friends, always in one another's company when at all possible. Well- at least the two of them called themselves friends. Many would argue, however, that they appeared anything other than purely platonic. A good example of such situation would be something that happened about two months after their friendship had initially began.  
 

       "Hey, Dipper. Mind handing me that book?" Wirt gestured to the floor down beside him. They had decided to study for their class together, as such would likely give them a better, more effective way to study. Plus, it was a nice break from the usual 'self study' cram time they usually did.  
 

       "Wirt, holy shit. That book is literally two feet away from you, and you're the one closer to it anyways. Get your own lazy ass up and grab it yourself." He elbowed him gently.  
 

       "Two bucks for the swear jar. And no, I don't want to. Can't you?" He turned to face Dipper, giving him that same subtle look he always gave him when he wanted him to do something for him. Dipper, unable to ever say no to such faces, groaned dramatically as a form of agreement.  
 

       "Fine, fine, I'll get it. And I'm not putting two bucks in the swear jar." He glanced at Wirt and, in a moment of reckless abandon, he practically flopped down on the other to reach the book. Wirt let out an 'oof' and flinched.  
 

       "Dipper, what are you doing?" Wirt whined, trying to push the other off of him. Dipper grinned victoriously and handed Wirt the book, shaking his head.  
 

       "Nah, this is revenge for making me get your book. " He stuck his tongue out at him and gently rustled his hair. Wirt sighed and stopped squirming in attempt to get him off.  
 

       "How did I manage to get such an asshole for a roommate?" Wirt teased him, grinning up at him. Dipper gently flicked his head.  
 

       "Rude. And that cancels out one dollar I had to put in the swear jar." They both were giggling now.  
 

       "Does not! You don't even have a swear jar for me- it's because I only swear once in a blue moon." Wirt elbowed him.  
 

       "Well I guess tonight's the night of the blue moon. Call the weather nerds, we have a once in a lifetime experience going on right here." Dipper moved so that he was looking at Wirt's face and gestured to his eyes.  
 

       "You mean my eyes?" Wirt's eyes were, indeed, very blue. "Oh my god, you're the biggest nerd ever. Get off." He chuckled lightly and half-heartedly tried to push him off.  
 

       "And miss this once in a lifetime opportunity? Nah, don't think I will." He gently grabbed Wirt's chin with his hand and turned it so that they were looking directly at each other. They both remained quiet for a little, eyes content to just stay focused on one another. Wirt could feel Dipper's chest gently heaving in and out on his back. The silence was a comforting blanket over the atmosphere, only broken a few moments later when they both started chuckling for no apparent reason at all.  
 

       Things only went downhill from there. One that Wirt would likely never forget is when, for the first time all semester, he had decided to go to a coffee shop not too far off campus. It was a colder Friday morning, and he'd accidentally stayed up all night studying for the test that was to take place a little later in the day.  
 

       The coffee shop seemed quaint enough. While it was said to be rather popular, it was mostly empty at the moment due to the time of day. A few other, equally tired-looking people were milling about, some in line and others sitting at tables lined up along the cafe wall. Wirt made his way to the counter, deciding to just go for a regular coffee with nothing too fancy about it.  
 

       After a moderately short wait, he stepped up to the counter, eyes widening in surprise to see who the barista was. "Dipper?" He raised a brow, surprised to see his roommate in uniform. The other gave him a sheepish grin and waved a little.  
 

       "Hey, Wirt. Surprise, surprise, I work here." He shrugged, adjusting the striped uniform visor on his head. "I thought you didn't drink coffee? And how did you not see me leave the house this morning?"  
 

       "Normally I don't. But I stayed up all night studying and I really could use the caffeine right now. And like I said, I was - and still am- exhausted. I thought you were just going to class or something." As if to help prove his point, he let out a soft yawn. "I'll just take regular coffee, cream and sugar."  
 

       "Alright. This one is on the house." He gave him a wink and grabbed a cup from under the counter, feeling his face heat up.  
 

       "On- no, Dipper, I can pay for it. Come on, I know that'll come out of your paycheck." Wirt frowned and pulled out his wallet.  
 

       "Wirt, I'm buying this for you and that's final. I want to do this for you, so let me, okay?" He gave him a soft smile as he turned around and began pouring the hot liquid into the cup. His hips gently swayed back and forth to the tune pumping through the cafe, foot tapping along to the beat. Wirt couldn't help but stare a little.  
 

       "Alright- but I'm going to pay you back somehow later." Wirt leaned forward on the counter.  
 

       "Sure, sure, but you really don't have to. And I won't accept any money that you give me. And also - would you mind stepping over to the side? I need to take care of the person behind you."  
 

       "O-oh, yea. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at the impatient bald man in line behind him, stepping over the the side of the counter. He watched Dipper from the corner of his eye, gently tapping his fingers on the counter as he watched the man take the other customer's order. He smiled in the way that always made his stomach bubble with glee, going about his work with routined ease. He saw him pick up a cup and write in sharpie on it, adding a few things to the cup before putting on a lid.  
 

       "Wirt, your coffee's ready!" He called over to him, leaning on the counter. Wirt walked over and took the cup from his hands, taking a sip of the steaming liquid.  
 

       "Thanks, Dipper." He mused, giving a gentle wave as he began to walk out.  
 

       "Any time, Wirt." Dipper winked at him again before he turned around, going back to his work.  
 

       Out of curiousity, Wirt glanced down at his cup to see what Dipper had written on it.  
 

       'Good luck on whatever you were studying for, Dork. Don't fall asleep.' Along with a little pine tree symbol beside it. Wirt's face went faintly red, and he had to stop for a moment. The corners of his mouth were pulled up in a wide grin that stretched the corners of his mouth, a soft chuckle coming from his mouth. The writing was so cheesy, and rather nerdy, but Wirt found it heart-lifting and cute. Needless to say, Wirt certainly didn't fall asleep.  
 

       Later that same day, around night time, Dipper had finally come back to their shared room after his last class of the day. While waiting for him to return, Wirt had been busy thinking of ways he could repay the favor from earlier and just a little bit before he'd actually come home, an idea had hit him.  
 

       "Hey, Wirt, how-" He was silenced as Wirt grabbed his hand with a large grin. "Ah- Wirt? Have some good news to tell me about something?" He chuckled softly and raised a brow.  
 

       "No, but- come on. I'll show you when we get there." He dragged the other confused male outside with him, through the pathway of several buildings, and along a dirt path that started leading towards the edge of campus.  
 

       "Wirt, where the hell are we going?" He questioned. He slid his hand down a little so that their fingers could lace together, earning a look of contentment from them both.  
 

       "We're here." Wirt looked over at him as he stopped  by a tree, sitting down and tugging Dipper alongside with him. Neither of them let go of the other. "Look." He gestured with his free hand to the sky above them. Before them was a clear view of the dusk sky. Orange hues melted into puddles of blues and blacks, splatters of white dotting the great canvas above them. It was the kind of sky an astronomer dreamed about, constellations forming a story out of the stars in all directions. Dipper stared in utter awe at the sky, gently squeezing Wirt's hand.  
 

       "Holy shit.." He muttered.  
 

       "Another buck for the swear jar." Dipper turned and gave him a playful glare. "Buuut... maybe I'll let it slide."  
 

       "Wait- really?" Dipper raised both brows, moving so that he was leaning against him.  
 

       "You didn't let me finish. I'll let it slide if--" He trailed off, glancing around as his face began to turn a shade of red.  
 

       "If what? Come on, tell me. I can't do it if I don't know what I'm doing."  
 

       "-If you kiss me." Wirt nervously bit his lip, making eye contact for a second before glancing back up at the sky.  
 

       Dipper stared wide-eyed at him, swallowing nervously. "Okay." Wirt turned to say something else, only for his mouth to be met with the other's. It took a few moments, but they grew into a gentle rhythm gently moving against one another in a silent harmony. Dipper pulled away after several moments, both of the two smiling wide at each other. He leaned in again, gently planting a kiss on his cheek, then on the other, a few on his jawline, and one on each eyelid. Wirt had succumbed to giggling, gently holding the face of the other.  
 

       "Dipper- Dipper, what are you doing?" He chuckled, grinning.  
 

       "I swear a lot. I need to repay you for all of them." Dipper hummed between kisses, continuing to pepper his face in them. "I guess you should let me off the hook like this a little more."  
 

       "And I think that you should swear a little more."  
 

       Neither of them were in objection to that.

       

        _But, Mabel... he's really not all that bad. In fact, I think I've grown to like him a little, even. Strange can be good. Really good._


End file.
